ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Ice Cream: A Puzzle Adventure
Alien Ice Cream: A Puzzle Adventure is a video game for Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream. It is the first BTAIC video game, and it was made by UH. Plot Goop decides to get a job as managing the ice cream truck. But before he can serve any ice cream, Ultimate Wildmutt combined with Ultimate Humongousaur and Benwolf kidnaps him. A group of aliens team up to rescue Goop and get some ice cream. The game, unlike most video games, is a puzzle video game. In other words, you will have to jump around, interact with a bunch of stuff, and use the special abilities of characters. Playable Characters *Pyrology *Rath *REO *Cartoon Guy *Smartypants *NRG *Brainstorm *Balloonar *Darkclaw *Knowledgeape *Intangibull (only for Knowledgeape to ride) *Coffeeshark *Hypnoduck *Ripjaws *Boywen *NMA *Emergeter Levels Level 1: Ice Cream Truck ChamAlien is shown giving Goop a job at the ice cream truck. Goop starts to serve ice cream to Pyrology, Rath, and REO, but a Ultimate Wildmutt/Ultimate Humongousaur/Benwolf fusion jumps onto the roof of the truck, grabs Goopm and jumps away. Pyrology, Rath, and REO talk, then you start off as Pyrology. You can switch between him, Rath, and REO. You must go into the ice cream truck and it will start, and start driving. Rath and REO will jump in. REO's special ability is shooting cream. Use REO to shoot cream into the gigantic ice cream machine. It will activate. As him, Pyrology, or Rath, jump on the machine and jump inside. There will be a bunch of springs, lights, slides, and buttons in it. Slide down slides to get on platforms, where buttons will have to be pushed. The buttons will make springs appear. Jump on the springs and it will take you to a platform with a light. Then, jump from slide to slide. There are 3 of these. After you see the last light, come outside the machine. You will see that the truck stopped at an ever bigger truck. Look on the light panel and figure use the three color lights you saw. Figure out the order and punch it in. Rocket boosters will pop out of the small truck, and launch you to the top of the big truck. You will go into a hole and end up in the big ice cream truck. Level 2: Big Ice Cream Truck In the big ice cream truck, there are various snack creatures. Walking around are potato chips and french fries. A sugar cookie is guarding a cage with Smartypants inside, a lollipop is guarding a cage with NRG inside, and a jalapeno is guarding a cage with Cartoon Guy inside. Pyrology's special ability is creating a fire car. Rath's special ability is slashing machines to hack or disactivate them. The small ice cream truck is in the big ice cream truck, and you can swap drivers. To avoid getting seen, have the driver drive the small ice cream truck in front of them. After that, use Pyrology to make a fire car for him and the other alien to ride around in and find machines for Rath to slash. This will create tubes to go around in and access more buttons, or make wrecking balls slam into the guards and kill them. After a guard is killed, have an alien free them and they will be available for use. Smartypants' special ability is using telekinesis to lift objects to discover hidden buttons, switches, paths, etc. Use Smartypants to lift objects and reveal coins for points. Keep lifting objects until you find a doorway to the astronaut spaceship. Level 3: Astronaut Spaceship Brainstorm, Balloonar, and Darkclaw are in the spaceship, ready to escape the Ultimatrix and fly to space. The 6 player aliens sneak onto the ship, and hide under a large picnic basket. You can switch between any of them, and float up. When one is floating and you switch to another character, the character you switched from will fly and hide behind or under the nearest object. Do not get seen by Brainstorm, Balloonar, or Darkclaw, or any of their cameras. Try to go to other rooms and switch levers and buttons, and pull wires out of sockets to make stuff happen. Rath is really useful here. Try to trap all three of the aliens in traps. After that, talk to them with whatever alien you are. You will say that you are going to save Goop, and that they can join the team. Then, Brainstorm will free himself and give all of the players astronaut suits. Then you can play the three astronauts. But a camera saw the alien you are, and sends various robots over the ship. Brainstorm says you will have to get past the robots and collect three green orbs to power up the ship to escape the Ultimatrix. NRG's special ability is leaking radiation into machines to disactivate them. NRG and Rath will be really useful against the robots, and Pyrology is useful for traveling around. Most robots, when getting destroyed, will send pieces and parts all over that you will have to find. They all went under things, so use Smartypants to lift the things and get them. Balloonar's special ability is summoning 3 balloons for them to be temporary guides. Each one will accomplish an action for you before getting popped. Use Balloonar to retrieve two of the orbs, since they will be in high places. The last orb will be so high, the balloon will get popped before reaching it. Brainstorm's special ability is shooting lightning at something high so it will come down. Use Brainstorm to get the last orb, and use the last balloon to power up the ship to escape the Ultimatrix. It will fly up and up and up, then go in a red aura and disappear. It will reappear flying away from the Ultimatrix, and you will go to Luna Lobo. Level 4: Luna Lobo Coming Soon Category:Video Games Category:Ultimatehero Category:Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream